trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Worry Be Peppy/Two's a Cloud
Don't Worry Be Peppy/Two's A Cloud is the second episode of the fifth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on January 18, 2019. Synopsis Don't Worry Be Peppy Poppy tries to make her father feel wanted by Troll Village. Two's A Cloud Cloud Guy moves into Branch's home and in turn Branch invites Cloud Guy's overprotective parents. Plot Don't Worry Be Peppy Poppy is visiting her father and as she arrives, he is receiving a delivery of hair. It turns out King Peppy has taken to hair crafting now he is not King anymore. Fuzzbert comes and alerts to a problem - there are young trolls stuck in a hairball. The former King heeds the call for help, but Poppy reminds him she is in charge now. Poppy says he can come also, but Peppy disagrees and states that the village is her responsibility now. Poppy watches as Peppy kisses his crown and feels sorry for her father. Poppy attends the hairball and pulls the children apart slowly while talking to Branch about how her father was disappointed. Branch says he is getting used to life after royalty and he'll be fine. Poppy agrees because she already has a plan to help him out leaving Branch wondering why he even tries. Poppy wants her friends to spread the word to bring Peppy their problems for the next week and if they don't have any, make them up. She wants her father to feel useful again. Poppy visits her father and within moments Smidge arrives with a problem for Peppy, followed all her other friends DJ Suki with a problem with her wooferbug, the twins with a need for a fashion model and Branch having a jar he can't open. Poppy criticises Branch's problem but Branch states it was the best he could think of. Peppy goes around and solves Trolls problems. Later he is in his pod exercising. Poppy finds he has given up on the crafts. Cooper comes in with a problem with a monster from the swamp. After Peppy goes off to find the monster, Cooper confesses that he made up the monster. This means that when her father finds out this was all a ruse, he might be soul crushed. So Poppy has to resort to getting her friends in on this issues and resolving it. Guy Diamond is sent in to pretend he chased off the monster, but makes things worst by making out the monster is just lonely. As Peppy goes off to find and befriend the monster Poppy now had a bigger problem on her hands. Enlisting Branch's help, and giving him no choice on the matter, she dresses him up as the monster. Poppy tells him to shout "I prefer to live alone" and run off, causing Branch to call the plan the dumbest his ever heard. She states that all he has to do is just not get caught, Branch doubts he will as Peppy is three times Branch's age and one Troll, but Poppy reveals to Branch that Peppy has a mob of Trolls behind him. Poppy fails to stall Peppy and the mob, and he soon has caught up with Branch and it doesn't take long at all to reveal Branch is the monster. Poppy then has to confess this was all her scheme. Finally with the truth out, Peppy admits that he enjoys retirement and this week has been too much for him. Peppy states he does miss being king sometimes but his fine. Poppy states that there is one troll who still needs him - her as she clearly has a lot to learn. The episode ends with Peppy stating he will sleep better knowing there is not a lonely swamp monster out there - to which its revealed actually unknown to him, there is. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Smidge *DJ Suki *Cooper *King Peppy *Guy Diamond *Fuzzbert *Keith *Satin and Chenille *Mags Gumdrop Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Don't Worry Be Peppy"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Two's a Cloud The episode begins with Poppy telling a group of Trolls to hold their group hug. The group hug falls apart. This sets a new record of 10 day and 44 seconds. As the Trolls celebrate, Branch emerges panicking over there being too much affection stating he has to be alone. When Poppy asks what they should do next, Branch suggests going home and sitting in silence. Keith suggests a game of hide and seek, when the others turn around Branch has already gone leaving Keith to comment his good at the game. Branch has retreated to his bunker and relaxes for some alone time. The sound of running water alerts his and he drops the glass of water he was about to drink from. When he turns off the shower in his bathroom, Cloud Guy emerges. Cloud Guy begins to drink himself off and throwing Branch's towels everywhere until Branch is out of towels. Branch wants Cloud Guy to leave but he says their roommates now. Branch states that he can't move in without asking, so Cloud Guy asks but moves in anyway when Branch says no, stating that Branch simply said he couldn't move in without asking. Branch attempts to get with of him but Cloud Guy states he is here to stay. He explains that his parents live next door to him and refuse to acknowledges Cloud Guy is an adult. They are constantly barging in on him and pestering him. Branch states Cloud guy is just trying to drive him crazy as usual. He states that nothing he can do can make Branch loose his smile. The episode montages a series of the pair interacting with Branch trying not to loose his smile and Cloud Guy disrupting his living space more and more. Finally Branch snaps and goes out. Poppy, still playing hide and seek approaches Branch and tells him his not hiding well. Poppy states "Fun" when Branch says Cloud Guy just moved into his bunker. While talking to Poppy he remembers Cloud Guy only moved in because of his parents. Branch knocks on Cloud Guy's door. Branch suggests they celebrate him moving in by inviting a couple of guests. At first Cloud Guy is excited then realises something. To the cloud's horror Branch invited Cloud Guy's parents. Cloud Guy states he will never forgive Branch for this, then putting on a smile says hi to his parents. Branch states that he wouldn't be much of a Troll if he didn't invite his roommates parents over regularly to the horror of Cloud Guy. His parents ask for a hug but Cloud Guy gets his "too slow" routine thrown back at him and his parents proceed to show him affection and generally annoy him. Branch goes to leave but within moments of him attempting to leave noise alerts him. Now Cloud Guy's parents are moving in. Branch is told by Cloud Guy that he brought this on himself. The parents soon take over throwing out Branch's leaf vests and making him wear sweaters while treating both he and Cloud Guy like children. Both Branch and Cloud Guy agree they can't live like that, but Cloud Guy states if they run they'll find them like a pair of monsters. Branch realises the pair won't leave while they believe they need help and suggest he and Cloud Guy team up. The next morning Cloud Guy's parents find the two not in bed and everything tidy. As the two show breakfast is ready, the parents are horrified they didn't do anything to help the pair. The two have had enough of Branch and Cloud Guy and decide to go visit his sister. Celebrating victory, Branch says they should work together more often, but Cloud Guy states it won't work. He vacuums up his stuff. He explains to Branch that when things don't bother Branch, he looses interest in him. He leaves Branch alone and Branch goes back into his normal routines. When it wears off Cloud Guy is gone he finally realizes he is alone and can relax. Then Keith comes in and states he found him much to the annoyance of Branch. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Keith *DJ Suki *Biggie *Cooper *Gemma Fur Other *Cloud Guy *Gary *Dad Cloud and Mom Cloud Episode Ranking How good was "Two's A Cloud"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes